1. Field
The present invention is directed to improvements in carburetors and more particularly to improvements in the construction of carburetors wherein separately formed component members are combined to provide a carburetor assembly.
2. Prior Art
Carburetors are known to include complex systems of passages which are difficult to cast and drill, and to include numerous components which are difficult to assemble such as throttle plates, inlet valves, needle valves, orifice members and the like. Efforts have been made to simplify the manufacture of carburetors by means of subassemblies, however, some of the difficulties still remain particularly with respect to the drilling of intersecting passages, and the assembly of components such as throttle plates, needle valves, inlet valves and the like.